Supergirl
"This vessel contains my daughter Kara Zor-El from the now dead planet, Krypton. Treat her as you would your own child. She will prove a treasure for your world." ''- Inscription on Kara's ship For all intensive purposes, '''Kara Starr' is Clark's cousin from 'abroad...' possibly from Switzerland. She's also the younger sister of Karen Starr, CEO of Starrware. She usually has brown hair and wears glasses, but that might not be her original hair color, as she's also been seen trying out other colors, like blonde. Most of the time, she wear cute wire-rim glasses and her hair is blonde, either in a pony-tail or up. She was being home schooled at the Kent farm in Smallville until recently, when she started insisting on being able to go to public school. In addition to her looks, she's surprisingly, supposedly some sort of genius. She visits her cousin in Metropolis frequently - he's some sort of reporter at the Daily Planet. She doesn't seem to have a job yet. Supergirl, a.k.a. Kara Zor-El is often seen flying around Metropolis, Gotham, San Francisco, and other cities. She's frequently at the sites of disasters to help, and has been seen with her cousin more than a few times. When she first appeared on Earth, it was quite a disaster. Her ship apparently crashed in Gotham Harbor and she, not understanding her new powers, accidentally caused quite a few explosions and collateral damage within minutes of her arrival. She seems to be a bit better trained in her powers now. Although she's usually seen in her Supergirl outfit, she's also been seen wearing casual clothes in public as well (unlike her cousin). There have been rumors of a girl who looks like Supergirl in San Francisco waiting tables at a downtown diner. Background Kara Zor-El is the daughter of Superman's Uncle Zor-El and Aunt Alura. She was actually born before Superman; she was a teenager when he was a baby. Sent in a rocket in suspended animation to look after the infant Kal-El, her rocket was caught in the explosion of Krypton, became encased in a kryptonite asteroid, and she arrived on Earth years after Kal-El had grown up and embarked on his career as Superman. Due to this extended period of suspended animation, she is younger than her cousin. She made a promise to both Zor-El and Jor-El that she would watch after Kal-El, protect him, and raise him. She was put in the a ship by her father and mother, being told that they would be coming as well in another ship. Then as the ship started its suspended animation and yellow sunlight radiation protocols, she saw her parents die from right behing the glass and, as the ship took off, and she entered hibernation, she saw her planet explode (actually Argo City) in a flash of terrible white light, then darkness until she finally came to Earth. Her spaceship crashed in Gotham City Harbor and the young girl, with no knowledge of English or any other human languages emerged. She had a temporary case of amnesia which caused her to be even more frightened about what was happening. When Batman came across the empty craft, Kara accidentally drove Batman's bat-boat into the harbor, causing her first explosion on the planet less than a minute after her arrival. She accidentally caused all sorts of other havoc with her Kryptonian powers (easily beating up 3 men on the docks who had less-than-wholesome ideas about the naked blonde girl, getting hit by a car and causing several car accidents, getting shot at by police, setting 2 police cars on fire with her heat vision, etc) until the Dark Knight caught her, using a piece of Kryptonite from the ship. Once given to Superman (who could understand what the girl was saying), it was discovered that her name is Kara Zor-El, the niece of Jor-El and Superman/Kal-El's biological cousin. While Superman welcomed Kara with open arms, teaching her English (which she picked up in under a week along several other languages) and how to behave in human society (especially shopping, which Kara seemed to love to Clark's financial dismay), Batman remained suspicious - particularly since his tests on Kara showed "extremely high concentrations of neural stem cells" and that "her cellular structure is a shade more dense than Superman's - she metabolizes sunlight more efficiently. Bottom line - she could be more powerful than Kal-El." Hence, Batman, being his usual self, was unsure of Kara's true reason for being on Earth - or if she was even really Superman's cousin, despite the Kryptonian markings on the craft stating who she was. Superman, however, was far more trusting and had faith that Kara was, in fact, his cousin and only remaining family member from Krypton. After being kept in the Fortress of Solitude for a while and being given a general idea of Earth's culture (which still confused her), she was subjected to more tests being run on her by Batman, where it was determined she actually did process yellow sunlight more efficiently than Superman and may very well be more powerful than he is - a dangerous proposition for someone so new and not in control of her powers. She was later taken to Themyscira to be trained as an Amazon when it was determined (by everyone but Superman) that she needed to be somewhere that would help her learn to control her powers before she wound up hurting someone, or worse. What Superman did not realize until later is the second reason it was determined she needed to be on Themascyria - not only for others protection, but for her own, as one of the Amazons, one with a gift of prophecy named Harbinger, had seen a vision of Superman holding the dead body of the young blonde girl. She developed a friend, Lyla.... also known as Harbinger, during this time, and was personally trained by Artemis and Diana. During this time on the island, Darkseid, the Lord and God of Apokalyps, determined that Kara would make an excellent general of his armies, to replace Big Barda (who had defected from Apokolips to stay on Earth) and had his forces of Doomsday clones attack the Amazons, using the attack as a distraction while he kidnapped Kara, killing Harbinger in the process as the Amazon tried to prevent Darkseid from taking off with the Kryptonian girl. It turned out that the young blonde girl in Harbinger's vision was herself, not Kara. Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman and Big Barda pursued Darkseid to Apokolips, where Superman found that Kara had been brainwashed by Darkseid to be his loyal thrall so that she may take her place as his second-in-command. Kara and Kal-El fought, and Kara seemed to be beating Superman until he used a Kryptonite ring to knock her out. Meanwhile, Batman had reprogrammed the Hellspores, forcing Darkseid into a truce in which he would foreswear Kara Zor-El in exchange for not destroying Apokolips. Darkseid grudgingly accepted the deal, and Kara was taken back to Earth to be de-brainwashed. When Kara was back to her normal self, she was taken to live with Ma and Pa Kent on the farm, but Darkseid attacked, claiming he was there not for Kara, but to kill Kal-El. After a tremendous fight, Kara and Clark were both able to beat Darkseid and strand him (for the time being at least) in the depths of space via a boom tube. After a short talk, Kara admits that, during one part of the fight, when she thought Darkseid had killed Kal, she realized she had been hiding who she should be - Kara decided to try and be a hero like her cousin, accepting the name "Supergirl." It was announced on Themyscira before the a collection of heroes, including the Amazons, Wonder Woman, Big Barda, and Batman - who even clapped a bit ... and just the -slightest- hint of a smile, to no small delight to Kara. Her first real challenge was with a Apokoliptian power-suited Lex Luthor, who interrupted her self-absorbed concerns about the problems she had with her swiss-cheesed memories and strange dreams. After exposing her to black kryptonite (the idea given to him by Darkseid), Kara split into two separate beings - one good, one bad. Her evil aspect nearly killed Luthor, beat up several members of the Justice League (including the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern - with his own Power Ring no less), and was going to kill Batman, but Wonder Woman, Superman, and Supergirl's "good" side intervened. Not knowing which Supergirl was 'real,' Wonder Woman and Superman wound up fighting both of them, as both were claiming to be the 'good' Supergirl. After a long and arduous battle, Supergirl finally suggested that Wonder Woman tie them both up with her lasso together, and ask which one was the real Kara Zor-El. Since neither of them could answer the question (it's like asking an amnesiac what his or her name is), they both merged back into one Supergirl. Personality Kara Zor-El was originally sent to this planet to be Kal-El's protector and to raise him, but because of a freak accident (her ship was caught in the wake of Krypton's explosion, encased in a kryptonite meteor and the ship put into suspended animation under yellow sun radiation), she wound up arriving 32 years late, still a teenager, to find her little cousin was an adult and twice her age. She often acts like the teenager she is - she's impulsive, quick thinking, can have her feelings hurt by harsh words, and wants to 'fit in' even though she knows she's not even slightly like other girls on the planet. Not a problem if she was like other human teenage girls, but dangerous for someone with her powers. She's scared (in fact, she's said she's "terrified") of the powers she has, but more scared of the responsibility that comes with it, but tries to live up to the expectations others put in her. Because of this stress, when she finds the opportunity to do something 'normal' like go to school, she truly loves it and tends to get distracted when talking to others about it. She craves friendship, especially from others her own age, and also approval of others older than her (including Wonder Woman, Artemis, and even Batman - who she has referred to as Grumpy Ass). Of course, she also wants approval from her cousin Clark, though it still feels weird to her that she's wanting approval from someone who's diapers she used to change. She has a lot of typical teenage impulses - she wants a boyfriend, she wants the 'teenage experience,' she both wants the freedom to do what she wants, but is scared of the responsibility that goes with her powers. She sort of likes the structure which being at the Kent farm gives her. Also, she tends to like pushing the envelope with her cousin - if he says not to wear a certain outfit, chances are she's going to want it. Hell... she's definitely going to wear it. Half the time, she doesn't really know what she wants - the same as any teenager. Her bouts of uncertainty and feelings of loneliness have manifested itself in doubt as to whether she is who she thinks she is, due to the partial amnesia that keeps cropping up when she tries to remember some of the specifics of her past. It sometimes drives her crazy about how overprotective her cousin is, even when he and Batman have acknowledged that Kara might be more powerful than he is. Despite that, Kal is always a hair trigger away from trying to rush to her rescue. Also, despite the fact that she doesn't like, but understands, the sheer overprotective nature of her cousin to her, she feels the same way towards him and can be quite a danger to anyone who tries to hurt him (as Darkseid discovered). Unfortunately, this also means she feels intense guilt that, more than once, enemies (Darkseid, Lex Luthor) have been able to cause her to attack and almost kill others, including (most importantly) her own cousin. It makes her wonder if they were actually changing her personality, or simply unburying something that was always in her. Logs 2011 Logs *2011-07-18 - Birdwatching in Metropolis - It's a bird, it's a ... birdgirl? Kara meets Hawkgirl. *2011-07-19 - Kryptonian Encounters of the Czarnian Kind - Kara meets Slobo for the first time. Pizza ensues. *2011-07-21 - Kara and the Bat - Breaking into the Batcave to ask a favor. Scholarship offer? *2011-07-23 - Fly-Girls - Kara helps Lady Blackhawk when her plane is sabotaged mid-flight. Zinda invites the girl to help on the reconnaissance mission. *2011-07-24 - Walking the Bridge - Kara meets the Czarnian teen a second time, this time in San Francisco causing traffic jams. *2011-07-24 - Nightwing's Offer - Nightwing meets Kara while stopping muggers in San Francisco - Invitation to visit Titan Tower? *2011-07-25 - Bat Signals are not Pagers! - Improptu use of the Bat Signal by Kara. Supergirl meets Robin and he's a-smittin'. *2011-07-25 - Visiting the Zoo - Gotham Style - Robin and Supergirl's first date at the Gotham Zoo. Sorta. Not .... quite. *2011-07-26 - Life's a Beach - Kara and Slobo on the beach. Even superheroes have to relax. *2011-07-27 - Outsourcing - Batman Style - Part 1 - Batman asks Kara to do a mission. Batman gets a hug. Batman does not do hugs. *2011-07-28 - Outsourcing - Batman Style - Part 2 - Supergirl takes out a weapon running ring for Batman, and captures its leader for the Dark Knight to interrogate. *2011-07-28 - Visiting the Zoo - Kryptonian Style - Kara and Tim meet in Metropolis but end up at the Fortress of Solitude for an interplanetary zoo tour. 2nd date? *2011-07-29 - Batman's Lighter Side - A Kara Kent Perspective - Kara Kent meets Bruce Wayne - and really likes that persona! *2011-07-29 - Dolphins and Wet T's - Slobo asks Kara on a date! *2011-07-30 - Supergirl Express Airlines - Bruce Wayne and others are trapped - Supergirl to the rescue! Bruce talks to Supergirl during flight to Gotham. *2011-07-31 - Clash of the Titans - Kara meets the Teen Titans - Robin and Kara spar *2011-08-01 - Is it Kryptonian or Is It Memorex? - Ditto discovers Mimicry power when he meets Kara *2011-08-01 - Dinners, Long Walks on the Beach, and Robot Ninjas - Slobo takes Kara out on a normal date. Then motorcycle-riding robot ninjas attack. No, really. *2011-08-02 - Mid-Nite Rendevous - Batman, Supergirl and Ditto go to Dr. Mid-Nite to learn more about Ditto's Mimicry power *2011-08-03 - 'Sorry for Almost Murdering You' Gift Basket - Supergirl tries to give Hawkman a cheese gift basket gift. Hallmark must make cards for everything. *2011-08-03 - Tender Moment in the Park - Kara meets Tim in Gotham. Updates him about Cody - talks about their relationship and Spoiler *2011-08-03 - Meeting the Spoils of War (Games) - Kara meets Spoiler and asks Nightwing about the robot ninjas. *2011-08-03 - Kara at the A-List Party - Kara gets invited by Bruce Wayne to party - hobknobs. Meets the Governator. There's a dance and kiss. *2011-08-04 - Ditto's Dilemma - Kara visits Cody - they discuss his powers. *2011-08-04 - Warehouse Break-In - Nightwing breaks into Nakatoma Warehouse - asks Supergirl to come along as backup. Robot Ninja investigation. *2011-08-05 - We Didn't Start the Fire - Supergirl and Nightwing take on Effigy in Metropolis. Ditto gets his name. *2011-08-05 - Solarflare's Visit to Metropolis - Solarflare's ship crashes in Metropolis. Ditto and Supergirl stop the Tamaranean from rampaging across the city. *2011-08-05 - Girls' Night Out - Kara and Stephanie hang out and become friends - Pizza and movie! *(TDP: 2011-08-05 - Park Fire) *2011-08-06 - The Tamaranean Tussle - Take 1 - Kara spars with Solarflare. Wins decisively. Solar is in love. *2011-08-06 - Streaky's Temp Home - Kara finds Streaky - asks Cody to hold him for now. Also removes Solarflare's manacles for him. *2011-08-06 - Tamaranean Tussle - Take 2 - Cat Hoarding and Finger Knockouts - Solar rescues 30 cats - asks Kara to spar without holding back. Finger knockout. *2011-08-07 - Robin's Choice - Kara asks Robin when he'll choose between her and Steph - No answers forthcoming *2011-08-07 - Soup Kitchen Heroics - Nightwing has Arsenal, Supergirl and Solarflare at soup kitchen as bait for Ninjaz. *2011-08-08 - A Boy and His Dog: Kon-El Returns - Kon-El returns to the Titans post-Lex/Indigo Battle *2011-08-08 - In Space No One Can Hear You Green - Kara meets Hal Jordan (by title only). Solarflare questions him. *2011-08-08 - Supernerd Woes - Kara and Conner talk in the Fortress of Solitude *2011-08-08 - Teen Titan(gst) - Kara and Solarflare meet Robin in gym - it's a less than cordial meeting *2011-08-08 - Super Dog Super Debacle - Kon took Krypto out of Fortress. Twitters everywhere - good for Cassie and Kon, bad for Kara *(TRM: 2011-08-08 - Gold Digging Alien or Cradle Snatching Billionaire?) *2011-08-09 - Prank Wars: The Short Bus to Yaoiville - Kon and Tim decide to pull a prank. What can go wrong? *2011-08-09 - Exchanging Digits - Quick friendly visit to Gotham - Kara and Stephanie exchange phone numbers. *2011-08-09 - Lian-Land - Kara meets Lian and gets added to photo collection. Roy shows Solar how to use a camera. Kara and Solar discuss possible date? *2011-08-10 - Magic at Macy's - Kara meets Zatanna - the two discuss school, magic, science and Arthur C. Clarke. *2011-08-10 - Planet-Killers and Reconciliation - Kara makes plans for 99942 Apophis. Robin and Kara reconcile. *2011-08-10 - Underage and Undercover - Kara tries to go undercover at Pengiun's club to 'help' Batman *2011-08-11 - Spoiler Strikes (goons repeatedly) - Spoiler stops a gun-running ring. Supergirl helps a little in the end. *2011-08-12 - Supergirl - US Citizen? - Kara decides to apply real identity (Supergirl) for American Citizenship. Kon and Cassie skeptical/disapprove. *2011-08-13 - Fast Food Apology - Kara buys Wally lunch as an apology. Speedsters eat a lot. They chat. *2011-08-13 - Enter Power Boy - Supergirl meets Power Boy. They discuss Apokolips, Earth, and gambling. *2011-08-14 - Say It With Jewelry - Solarflare visits Metropolis to give Kara a present. Dinner is promised! *2011-08-15 - Stealing from the STAR (Lab)s - Power Boy and Supergirl prevent an Intergang robbery of STAR Labs *2011-08-16 - The Great Ape Escape - Kara on the beach, Solar and Zee join. Zatanna leaves, Enter... TITANO. Everything's better with monkeys? *2011-08-16 - Gambling with Temptation - Kara asks Roy to come to A.C casino. She dresses up hot to pretend to be his 'date'. Poor Roy can't resist. *(SFH: 2011-08-17 - Titano Attacks Beach) *(DP: 2011-08-22 - Supergirl is Measured) *2011-10-09 - Museum of Unnatural History - Clark's interviewing at the museum. Zinda's there too. Kara visits. Then, of course... robot dinosaur attack. *2011-12-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Hostages at the Daily Planet! - Arsenal and Starfire rush to the scene of a terrorist target, only to find out they have an inside agent. Or rather more than one when you include the brave rag tag team called the Daily Planet Staff! *(DP: 2011-12-19 - Gang Hostages Rescued) *2011-12-24 - Zombie Bell Rock - Solomon Grundy goes out punching and screaming through the holiday noise! Can Supergirl and Terra quiet him down? 2012 Logs *2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action - The Titans Lobby holds a very special cartoon premier of the series 'Toon Titans'. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's My Kara? Series - A multi-part TP - A reclusive trillionaire has his sights set on the Kryptonians (in particular, Kara) and uses Red Kryptonite slipped into her drink as an experiment. Kara loses any impulse control and inhibitions and hijinx ensue across the west coast! *(SFH: 2012-02-29 - Supergirl Gone Wild) *2012-03-02 - Super Bar Fight - The Rumble at Rays - Starfire, Zinda, Huntress, and Hawkman investigate the scene of the Red K drugging... and wind up fighting a killer robot for their lives! *2012-03-02 - Making Up with Tre - Tre finds Kara while she's repairing damage she did to Titans Tower and she explains what happened. Apologies ensue. *2012-03-03 - Tre Joins the Investigation - Starfire asks Tre to help investigate the Red K dosing. *2012-03-04 - Arresting Circumstance - Terra tries to arrest Supergirl after seeing in the news all the mischief she caused. *2012-03-04 - Thin Mints and Heavy Workouts - Libby comes to Titan Tower with cookies to meet Supergirl and gets to use the Titans Gym. *2012-03-04 - Follow the Lead! Er... - Lady Blackhawk and Tre follow another lead on who dosed Kara with Red Kryptonite. Gangland violence ensues! *2012-03-05 - Libby Flies Supergirl Airlines - Kara flies Libby to the East Coast for pizza, ice skating and sight-seeing. *2012-03-06 - Dedrick Makes a Housecall - Dedrick visits Kara to see if she's okay after the Red K fiasco. Billy Batson meets Kara and Dedrick. *2012-03-06 - The Apology - Kara apologizes to Roy for her Red K actions. Contingency plans are made. *2012-03-07 - To Japan and Sabbac Again - Billy tells Kara his secret and they visit Japan. Sabbac attacks! *2012-03-08 - Donut Get on Kendra's Bad Side - Supergirl stops a bus from falling onto civilians, meets Kendra, and has hot cocoa with her at a donut shop. Kendra takes offense at an irate Supergirl-heckler. *2012-03-09 - Aliens Attack - Maxwell Lord hires intergalactic mercenaries to try to take out Supergirl. *(DP: 2012-03-09 - Battle in the Skies?) *(DP: 2012-03-12 - Why the World Doesn't Need a Super''girl'') *2012-03-12 - Super-Harsh! - Superman returns to Earth and is angry with what Kara did while under Red K. Kal-El drives his cousin to quit being Supergirl! Gasp! *2012-03-12 - Solarflare Returns - Terra visits the Tower, Solarflare returns, and Kara confesses about her actions under Red Kryptonite. *2012-03-13 - Farleys - Where Ex-Supergirls Go - Tre and Libby find Kara's note to Starfire quitting being Supergirl. They meet her at Farley's Coffee Bar to talk to Kara. Later, talk turns to Libby's outfit. *2012-03-13 - Hawkman aka Dr Phil - Not! - Hawkman and Starfire discuss Kara after she quits being 'Supergirl' *2012-03-14 - Super Family Counselling - Starfire brings Superman to talk to Kara in hopes of reconciliation. It does not go as planned. *(DCTV: 2012-03-14 - Press Conference with Superman) *2012-03-15 - Dedrick's 'Date' - Dedrick talks to Kara about Superman. Italian Food 'Date' ensues and talk of Star Trek ensues! *2012-03-17 - Hanging with Mr. Batman - After a scuffle with supervillains, Kara tries to 'hang out' with Batman to ask his advice. *2012-03-21 - Super Surfing and Sunbathing - Libby tries to get Kara's mind off her problems with Surfing and Beach Barbecue. *2012-03-24 - Star Trekkin - Kara and Dedrick discuss Star Trek. Kara finds out about what happened with Starfire, Solarflare and Killer Frost. *2012-03-24 - Prison Break in Logic - Solarflare decides to break Killer Frost out of prison and put himself in. Kara decides to prevent that. *2012-03-26 - Videogames and Tribbles - Kara and Roy watch Star Trek, a chick flick and play video games. Guess who cries? *2012-03-31 - Hitting on the Superwaitress - Dedrick comes to San Francisco to recuperate and visits Kara at her waitress 'job.' *2012-04-07 - Nothing to Fear but the Fearsome Five Itself - Cyborg's been captured and some of the Titans, Pilot, and Lady Blackhawk search for him ... and find the Fearsome Five! *2012-04-27 - Blood(sport)y Parasites and Kisses - Supergirl and Vanguard take on Parasite and Bloodsport. Parasite sucks, and Bloodsport is not sporting. *2012-05-01 - Quake, Rattle, and Roll - Starts normal, with Supergirl being a melodramatic teen because of a kiss from Dedrick. Then things really get shaking when the Titans and Pilot face off against QUAKEMASTER! (DCTV: 2012-05-01 - Isolated Quake Rock San Francisco) *2012-05-02 - Breakups and Birthdays - Kara talks to Tre about her increasing doubts about being Solarflare's girlfriend. And about birthday parties? *2012-05-09 - Mongul Mania - It's a battle royale at the Palladium Gardens when Cheetah attacks Wonder Woman, while Mongul comes Earthside to attack Supergirl. Hawkman, Slobo, and Guy round out the slamfest! *2012-05-11 - Seeing Red - Kara meets Kendra again, this time with her wings. Redtail talks about plans for killing her parents' murderer! *2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: The Interview - An interview is given by Wonder Woman (and Supergirl) by three reporters with different viewpoints - Cass de la Croix, Lois Lane-Kent, and Cat Grant! *(DP: 2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Superheroines in Today's World) *(DP: 2012-05-25 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Superheroes in Today's World) *(DP: 2012-05-26 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Measuring a Hero) *2012-05-14 - Watch out for that Pizza! - Beast Boy chows down on pizza, watching TV. Starfire has one of her own with an even more unusual topping than normal. *2012-05-25 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - New Earth: Darkness Steals - New Earth: The darkness steals heroes from the world. *2012-05-25 - Heroes Crisis: Beware the Jabberwock - Supergirl, Havok, Jellybean, Natasha and Lady Blackhawk find themselves in Wonderland, fighting with card guards, the Jabberwocky, and each other! *2012-05-27 - Heroes Crisis: Green vs Blue - Supergirl and She-Hulk meet. Add some poltergeist, sprinkle in a little Kenzie, and fight! *2012-05-28 - Heroes Crisis: Vampires, Zombies, and Super-Waitresses - Supergirl, Vanguard, Asia and Captain America vs Zombies and a vampire Connor and Storm. Then exit Dedrick, enter Shenlong! *2012-06-10 - Heroes Crisis: Final Battle, Round 1 - The Crisis comes to a head as a collection of two universe's heroes face off against Kang, Programmer of the Labyrinth! *2012-07-07 - Business - Sealed with a Kiss - Supergirl has a plan for financial independence by selling Kryptonian Tech, and the customer is Batman. *2012-07-21 - In Your Dreams, Roy - After catching a dream thief, there's some residual effects for Roy. *2012-08-16 - Super Family Reunion - Kal-El is back on the job as Superman. First order of business - making amends to Kara and catching up on her life. *2012-08-23 - Secret Identities and Secret Kisses - Kara lets Dedrick know that she wants to tell Superman his secret identity. She then flabberghasts him with details about past kisses! *2012-08-31 - Birthday Wishes and Poison Kisses - It's Lian's 5th birthday! Superheroes everywhere... and then Cheshire invites herself as well. *2012-09-03 - Mudwrestling for Charity - Supergirl and Starfire mudwrestling in bikinis. Nuff said. *2012-09-04 - Pleeeease Roy - Roy is forced to make up with Conner. Kara has another superpower - super-pouting and a sexy 'pleeeease?' Poor Roy. *2012-09-06 - Super Get Together - Superboy, Supergirl, and Power Girl all meet in Metropolis and talk about graduations, money... and dating preferences? *2012-09-06 - Voting and Bisexuality - Kara talks to Dedrick about politics, then asks if she's bisexual since Power Girl is. Cue Dedrick's spit-take. *2012-09-07 - Muddy Apology - Kara's relieved that Roy didnt leave permanently... and makes Roy and Kon make up! *(DP: 2012-09-08 - The Day I Needed Supergirl) *2012-09-10 - Alien Perspective on Mutant Affairs - Kara visits Alex to see how he's feeling. Talk about mutant labelling devolves into an argument. *2012-09-11 - Conner Visits the Guthries - Superboy visits the Xavier Institute and talks to Husk and Icarus. *2012-09-18 - Vote Vanguard 2012 - Roy called Dedrick to Titans Tower to talk about the votes he needs to join the Titans *2012-09-21 - R.O.U.S's? I Don't Think They Exist - SG Gets an SOS About ROUS's and arrives ASAP for a KO! *2012-09-22 - Child Search - Superboy visits Kara to ask her for help in searching for kidnapped children, and comes up with a plan. *2012-09-25 - Parental Permission Slip - Kara convinces Roy to let Lian see Superman's Zoo. Next miracle? Turn water into wine. *2012-10-02 - Armwrestling for Fun and Profit - Kara gets 4 annoying college customers to stop bothering her with armwrestling, then gets to make Dedrick go to a chick flick the same way! *2012-10-02 - Valley of the Dolls - The Super Family search for and find the missing children - and the Puppet Twins! (DP: 2012-10-08 - The Road Home) *2012-10-31 - Kryptonian Halloween Movie Marathon - The four Kryptonians get together for a movie marathon, one scares the other three. Superman swears! *2012-11-09 - Invader Skrull: Earth's Mightiest Waitress - Cleaning up Iran used to never include a hidden S.H.I.E.L.D. base. *2012-12-09 - Testing 1 2 3 - Kara's invited to the Baxter Building by Reed Richards for ... tests? *2012-12-20 - Meet the Parents - Kara meets Dedrick's folks *2012-12-25 - Domino Masks - Overhearing a conversation that makes the gears start turning, Roy realizes he is still in trouble and likely won't see the light for a long time. 2013 Logs *2013-01-28 - It's Not Exactly a Ford Big Block - Superboy, Supergirl, Slobo and K'or'chal discuss repairs. *2013-02-11 - Hell Hath No Fury: Hit and Run - Responding to an explosion in an office building, Supergirl and Starfire encounter Parasite and an unwilling participant in terrorism. *2013-02-13 - Rhino's Bad Day - Rhino tries to rob a jewelry store and unfortunately is stopped by Supergirl. *2013-02-15 - Free Tropical Getaway: Day 4 - Desperately needing help after finding out the Mandroid armor won't fit in the elevator, Quartermain has gone to Supergirl. *2013-02-17 - Red Alert - It's a battle royale - red vs blue - when Supergirl tracks down a murderer that turns out to be Omega Red! *2013-02-18 - The Last Straw: Two reavers, some mutants and a pizza place. - Kara, Dedrick, and some mutants have pizza, then Reaver wannabes harass the mutants. *2013-02-21 - Hunter's Loon - Er Moon - Kara's asked by Oracle to go with Huntress on a mission. The reason is apparently because Huntress is already injured. And out for blood. It ends not-so-well. *2013-02-25 - Tea, Sandwich and Hints - A first meeting between Madame Xanadu and Supergirl. *2013-03-11 - Family Affairs: Asia-napped! - Supergirl meets Asia in Central Park, then a killer robot fight! Asia's kidnapped, oh no! *2013-03-13 - Family Affairs: Do You Smell That? - Supergirl tells Tony Stark about the kidnapping of Asia, and the two of them investigate - in the sewers. *2013-03-17 - Family Affairs: Hot Dog Hijinx - After investigating with Stark, Kara goes to the Hot Dog Vendor's apartment to apologize to his family for not saving him. But finds he was a Hydra or AIM agent! *2013-03-19 - Family Affairs: Something Rotten in the State of Dakota - Supergirl, Avengers and X-Men all go to North Dakota on a lead to rescue Asia! With unexpected results. *2013-03-21 - Family Affairs: Karen, Are You Alright? - Posing as Power Girl, Divine tries to get a DNA sample from Superman. What is learned from this? Ohhhh, Ikea! (DP: 2013-03-22 - Above the Daily Planet) *2013-03-22 - Family Affairs: Double Take - Falling into a trap to save Superboy, Superboy ends up saving them. *2013-03-27 - Family Affairs: The Egg Heads - Three attractive super nerds meet to discuss strategy on finding Asia. *2013-03-31 - Family Affairs: Super Spy Girl - Supergirl spies from over Latverian airspace on Dr. Doom and Sara Bellum about nefarious plans. *2013-04-04 - Hellllooooo Nurse Kara! - After the fight with Match, Kara tends to an injured Vanguard *2013-04-13 - When Kara(ry) Met Val(ly) - Kara meets Valkyrie. After armwrestling, talking, and fangirling, the two become fast friends! *2013-04-15 - Superhero-ing and Sex Talk - Valkyrie and Supergirl have a day of stopping supervillains and bank robbers, then talk about stuff which makes Valkyrie laugh and Supergirl embarrassed *2013-04-19 - The Waitress and the Warrioress - Valkyrie meets Kara at her waitressing job - dressed like Supergirl? *2013-04-21 - Fangirl of Squeal Meets Man of Steel - Kara introduces Valkyrie to her famous cousin. OMIGODSOMIGODSSUPERMANTALKEDTOMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *2013-04-23 - Family Affairs: Endgame? - Heroes band together to save Asia and stop a cosmic cube, and realize they bargained for far more than they ever wanted. *2013-04-28 - Tryin' To Catch Me Fightin' Dirty - Valkyrie and Supergirl spar in the Titans Gym *2013-04-30 - Godly Introductions - Kara spots Hercules and introduces Valkyrie to Herc. *2013-04-30 - Exiles of the Stars - Two Exiles of their destroyed homeworlds meet (TBC) *2013-05-05 - My Favorite E.T. - After a day's work, Kara and Valkyrie have a Girl's Night watching a classic movie - E.T. *2013-05-18 - There She Is - Miss America - Supergirl meets Miss America. Warpath brings alien invaders to the party. *2013-05-19 - Ice Cream Theft and Scholarships - Various Titans talk about school while Kori and Kara engage in mutual ice cream stealing *2013-05-23 - A Devastation to Abomination - Abomination has fought She-Hulk before. He's fought the Hulk before. But on a paid merc mission to Metropolis, he is in a one-sided fight against a new opponent. One-sided against him, that is. *2013-05-23 - Kara and Tim Do Lunch - Kara and Tim meet for their weekly lunch together. Or at least they try. Superheroes don't get regular lunch breaks. *2013-05-23 - Geno-Cide Order of Pain - There's a new agent of devastation in town, and her ... its ... name is Genocide. *(DP: 2013-05-23 - Slam in Metropolis) *2013-05-26 - Less than Grace-ful Apology - Supergirl apologizes to Grace about attacking her. Why does every talk with Grace Choi devolve into fighting, sex or drinking, or talk about it? Because... Grace. *2013-05-29 - Vampires are People, Right? - Kara and Pete Wisdom fight vampires in Salem. Because that's what happens in Salem when there aren't witches around. Right? *2013-05-29 - Kara and Tim Do Lunch - Take Two - Kara and Tim try to do the lunch thing again - hopefully without interruption this time. *2013-05-29 - The Great Escape - There's a breakout at the Raft, and a varied group of heroes show up to stop it! *2013-05-31 - Bad Cop, Worse Cop - Kara gets a lead on who the Tall Man is who sent Abomination and Mercs to nuke Metropolis Dam. And when she finds him, Robin and Kara interrogate ... with attitude! *2013-05-31 - Tubby Trouble - Supergirl and Robin face off against the Blob on the Washington Bridge. This will make Rush Hour traffic even worse. *2013-06-05 - Dye, Supergirl! Dye! Your hair! Sorta! - Robin comes up with a new invention to help Kara with a better disguise for her secret identity when she goes to college. *2013-07-01 - Hell Hath No Fury: Custodial Interference - When Lian is kidnapped by her mother, Cheshire, the Titans launch an all-out assault to get her back! (TV: 2013-07-01 - Terrorist Captured) *2013-07-11 - The Crew gets Wrecked - The Wrecking Crew picks the wrong city to rob banks in, and picks the wrong girl to fight. *2013-09-27 - Meet Damian! - Bruce Wayne introduces his newfound son, Damian Wayne, to the world - and to shocked friends. *2013-11-04 - Supergirl Smash - A group of thugs in power armor and a tank try and rob the First National Bank of Metropolis when Supergirl shows up. Poor thugs. *2013-11-04 - Kara Runs Down a Rat - Supergirl Runs down a rampaging Ratcatcher in the Sewers. *2013-12-18 - No Pun-isher Intended - Kara spots and prevents the execution of a sex trafficker, and meets an irritating vigilante. *2013-12-29 - Plans and Misunderstandings - Damian, Dick and Kara talk about what happened to Batman and what to do about it. *2013-12-29 - Overwhelmed - The meeting of a younger Bruce Wayne and his son leads to duel of wills and fists in the Bat Cave and problems and revelations for the Bat Family and Supergirl. *2013-12-31 - New Fear's Eve - New Year's Eve in Times Square, the Scarecrow pays a visit and a scary good time is had by all. 2014 Logs *2014-01-02 - All That and a Side of Fish n Chips - Aquaman visits Kara at her waitressing job to get her to help on an undercover heroing mission. Aquaman is Popular at Jim's Diner. *2014-01-02 - Be Careful Who You Punch - While trying to have a relaxing day, Abomination decides to try to rob a grounded yacht, and tries to punch the wrong girl. *2014-01-26 - War On Black Manta: Casualties - Aquaman and Kara infiltrate an underground meta-human fighting ring operated by Black Manta with unexpected results. *2014-02-05 - War On Manta: Death in New Venice - Aquaman and his friends vs. Black Manta with New Venice in the middle. *2014-02-07 - Mission: Intergang: Hammer at the Hellfire Club - Justine Hammer has a speech to give, and she throws a party at the infamous Hellfire Club to do it. *2014-02-08 - Kidnapped Again - In an attempt to make the soup kitchen close down, thugs kidnap Sawyer and other volunteers. Fortunately, another volunteer, Supergirl, is around too. *2014-03-03 - Fish and Chips - Dealing with a shipwreck, Aquaman and Supergirl go for lunch! *2014-03-13 - Mission: Intergang: Parting Gift - Intergang's leadership in New York may be in jail but they have left a present behind that may just leave the city in ruins. ( TV: 2014-03-13 - Emergency Bulletin ) ( TV: 2014-03-13 - You're Welcome ) *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: New Annual Opening Ceremony - The opening ceremony of the new legacy Stark Expo begins with one hell of a legacy announcement. *2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: Opening Ceremonies Afterparty - Conventions and Expos are for boring adults. These New York teens know where the real party is at. *2014-04-04 - Two Sherlocks and a Watson - Kon and Janet come up with answers to the questions of the fake Lex, fake T'Challa, and fake Reed Richards - while Kara's there to summarize their discoveries. Eureka. *2014-04-07 - I Didn't Miss You - Batwing is out on patrol and calls on Supergirl to talk; but not because he misses her company. Honest! *2014-04-11 - Victims of Heroes: Turning the Tables - Lex Luthor calls another press conference with a surprise for his 'partner' Vandal Savage. (DP: 2014-04-12 - Victims of Vandal?) (DB: 2014-04-12 - Exclusive: Lex Luthor Speaks!) *2014-04-16 - Karatiri - Tut's new Queen? - Part 1 - A Z-Lister Batman Rogue, King Tut, steals a staff which gives him a more valuable weapon than he could ever have dreamed of - Kara Zor-El. *2014-04-16 - Karatiri - Tut's new Queen? - Part 2 - With Supergirl under King Tut's control, the rotund criminal commands her to bring him his nemesis. But doesnt specify which one. *2014-05-02 - Bludhaven Bloodbath - It starts with Starfire's cookies. It ends in a bloodbath. For a change, it's not the fault of Starfire's cookies. *2014-05-11 - Muggers' Mistake - Three men try to mug Okina in an alley and are confronted by Kara Zor-El. *2014-05-12 - Midtown Moleman Madness - Maniacal Moleman mastering many mad minions makes mayhem amidst Midtown Manhattan *2014-05-19 - Fashion Emergency! - Black Bat panics over a small problem and overreacts hugely. Hijinks ensue. *2014-05-21 - Royal Rumble - Oracle sends Cassandra and Stephanie on a mission down by the docks, but Falcone hired some extra muscle - The Royal Flush Gang *2014-05-28 - Earth, Wind and Fire - A fallen hero is trailed by elemental assassins. Who will save her? *2014-05-29 - Aftermath to Earth and Fire - The heroes meet Leslie Thompkins, MD, having taken Amber in after falling from heatstroke. *2014-07-02 - Talks With Bats - Just a moment when Kara learns about Cassandra's state of affairs. *2014-07-11 - Ultraman Returns - It's a knock down drag out fight with innocent bystanders in danger when Ultraman returns and fights Supergirl and Starfire *2014-07-20 - Girl's Night Out - Girls get in trouble and find...karaoke. *2014-07-25 - Apokolips Now!: As You Wish - A strange invitation and gift arrives at Kara's apartment, and she warily accepts it (sorta). *2014-07-26 - A Relaxing Jog - When Cassandra is bored she goes for a jog. Kara joins her. Oddly, they have company! *2014-08-05 - Gather All Ye - The Kryptonians gather with the Bat Family to discuss Darkseid. *2014-08-21 - They Might Be Giants - Really, really big giants approach Metropolis, and Kara is forced to champion the city. *2014-09-04 - What's up, Croc? - Killer Croc is on the hunt in Bludhaven, and Nightwing's on the menu! *2014-09-11 - Catch A Falling Starbright - Mutant hunters coordinate an attack on Richenda. Intervention required. *2014-09-20 - Nico's New Job - Nico Minoru visits Jim's Diner and gets interviewed for a job. By Supergirl! *2014-09-30 - Herowood Heroes - Dick, Kara and Kon chat at a local dance club. 'Local' can mean anything, right? *2014-10-09 - Nazirobots - Really, you need a summary with that kind of title? *2014-10-14 - How Doomed Are You? An Online Survey - While a Red Kryptonite Super Apathetic Kara is busy on online smartphone surveys, Black Bat and Jason Lucky fight a Doombot right nearby. Click Submit to Read Log after a few fun questions. *2014-10-22 - A Wild Stature Appears! - Stature's first mission, and a mild panic attack. *2014-10-25 - Fire! - An arsonist lights up one of New York's skyscrapers. To the rescue! *2014-11-02 - Animals Are Cute - Three animal-based villains choose to rob a bank. Three heroes happen to be nearby. how oddly coincidental! *2014-11-03 - Dust or Bust - Supergirl meets a building-jumper who's not your typical suicide victim or guy trying to get her phone number or picture. *2014-11-04 - A Magickal Tale Begins - A visit to a yarn store changes everything, while Halloween approaches. *2014-11-10 - Crash, Smash, Thump - Abomination sets a trap. Rhino is there to fight. It doesn't work. *2014-11-11 - The Dark Lady Demands Nachos - The child Supergirl expresses her displeasure and kidnaps people. There is too much. Just read it. *2014-11-24 - Children's Gambit - The end of the Child plotline, and the cat shall win them all. *2014-12-01 - The Bet Series - When two Fifth Dimensional Imps have a bet, it's not Batman and Superman who have to worry this time - but instead Kara Zor-El and Cassandra Cain as they're brought into gladiatorial games to show who is the best team - the Bat Family or the Super Family? 2015 Logs *2015-01-23 - Everything's Better With Pirates - An old pirate ship is brought to the surface, and an unexpected treasure causes havoc. *2015-01-25 - The Pirates of New York Bay - Supergirl terrorizes the New York area for slurpees and pirate booty. *2015-01-25 - Showdown at the Green Lady - Supergirl's piratin' ways begin to get dangerous, and the heroes move to deal with the problem. *2015-01-25 - A Very Red Apology - A spider-stalker catches up with Supergirl after the pirates debacle. Explanations. *2015-02-09 - Gonna Be A Hero - Kara visits Cassie Lang with an apology for knocking her out, after the pirate debacle. *2015-02-19 - Tall Buildings in a Single Bound - On a Metropolis bridge, an accident draws a new hero out of hiding. *2015-02-21 - Up, Up and Away - Supergirl checks in on, well, Supergirl. *2015-02-22 - More Powerful Than a Locomotive - Nightwing and Kara teach Mia how to fall, and the new hero shows her stuff a little bit. *2015-02-26 - It's Only A Test - S.T.A.R. Labs tests some of their equipment. Hint: they need more insurance. *2015-03-05 - The Transylvanian Train Catch - A train track is sabotaged in a remote area of Transylvania. Supergirl is close enough to help. *2015-03-10 - A Freak-out Accident - A quiet day turns into an event when Mia gets threatened and...reacts. She's twitchy. *2015-03-23 - Godzilla VS the Girls - Godzilla attacks Japan! Again. He sparks a totally unexpected type of media frenzy. *2015-03-26 - Familial Relations - Cassandra Cain goes undercover to visit her father in prison. Cassandra Cain is not known for undercover work. *2015-04-13 - 'Not Power Girl', She Calls It - Supergirl meet Cir-El unexpectedly and it leads to a fateful phone call. *2015-04-15 - A New Kind of Supermodel - Supergirl and Cir-El commission a new outfit to replace the one that got, umm, vaporized. *2015-04-20 - A Warm Chilly Reception - The Man of Steel meets the newest family member. It goes well, after the initial 'greeting'. Ouch. *2015-05-06 - Mia's First Bank Robbery - While training with Supergirl, Mia and Kara stop a bank robbery and save a hospital... and Mia learns to fly. *2015-05-14 - Juilliard Ho! - Kara gets an interview for a placing at a prestigious art college and brings Kon with her. An airplane crashes during the interview. *2015-05-20 - Coffee House Panic Attack - Cecannia and Kara are both taking breaks at the same coffee shop, recognize each other, and start chatting - leading to some major concerns about Kara's power levels. *2015-05-21 - It's The Costume - A Supergirl cosplayer gets caught in traffic. An incoming truck threatens to end her career! *2015-05-21 - Supergirlpalooza! - Supergirl goes with Leah to a ComicCon 'Supergirl' presentation to make money for cancer research. Which means tug of war with a tank, among other things. *2015-06-03 - Do You Even Lift Bruh? - Kara's relaxing on the beach when Spider-Man spots her and joins. Then there are bodybuliding dudebros that annoy them. Figure out what happens next. *2015-06-08 - The Boyfriend's New Clothes - Kara walks in on Leah evicting her boyfriend's things from her apartment. *2015-06-10 - Classes of Interest - Kara has a class at Juilliard. This gets the interest of the Black Bat, who just WALKS INTO CLASS! *2015-06-15 - STAR Labs Cir-El - STAR labs is recruited to help study Cir-El. Because she's strange. *2015-06-17 - Future Imperfect - Series. A malfunctioning toy sends Supergirl into a future with a red sun, causing her to lose all her powers and forcing her to survive in a wasteland. Her travelling partner would not have been her first choice: Vandal Savage! *2015-07-15 - Mongul - Cir-El meets a menace from Superman's past. *2015-07-18 - (Super)Girl's Night Out - Leah takes Supergirl out for drinks with Leah's friends. Mission - get Supergirl drunk. Doomed to failure. *2015-07-20 - The Morning After - The Hangover Part 4 - Metropolis. What happened AFTER trying to get Kara drunk. Slightly less disastrous than the movie. But funnier. *2015-07-21 - A Picture is Worth - Post-hangover, Leah whips up a present for Kara. *2015-07-24 - Photoshoot! - Leah gets a superhero photo shoot for her cosplay! Kara's invited of course. *2015-08-03 - It's Just a Game - Leah goes to Kara's place for some 'relaxing' video game fun. *2015-08-13 - Nurse No Longer - Due to negligence on the job, Leah gets fired from Mercy Hospital. *2015-08-17 - The Move - Supergirl moves her BFF into the spare room. *2015-08-29 - There's Your Problem - An unexpected pair try to kidnap Leah, from Supergirl's apartment. *2015-09-06 - Busy, Busy - Ah, the log of the first time Leah brought a boy over at her new place. *2015-09-19 - Meditation 101 - Supergirl and Iceman are sent to anger-management classes. *2015-09-22 - Verschwindet - Supergirl vs War. War loses. *2015-10-19 - Interrogation Blues - Supergirl and Leah get involved in the SHIELD interrogation of Leah's attempted kidnappers. *2015-10-22 - Biker Armwrestlers from Outer Space - Leah and Kara go out for drinks after the SHIELD 'adventure.' Somehow it turns into armwrestling space robot bikers. *2015-10-29 - Lovers' Spat Series - Supergirl and Dedrick have their first real fight, and it's over something which internet forums have raged for years. Who is better - Kirk or Picard? Supervillain fights provide a backdrop to this epic battle of fictional captain supremacy! *2015-11-05 - Supergirl Learns Magick - When Leah brings home tons of cards for a new card game to her superheroine roommate, the two girls try to figure out why it's supposed to be fun. *2015-11-06 - Blueberries and Forgiveness - A pie-eating contest turns into something more serious. *2015-11-09 - Elephants and Supergirls Never Forget - A ranger group in Africa gets Supergirl to help stop a group of militant poachers *2015-11-12 - The Circus of Crime's in Town Series - When Supergirl is captured by The Circus of Crime, it's up to Cir-El and Superman to free her. But the Circus has a weapon which may be too much for Kal-El and Cir-El to stop - in the form of... Supergirl? *2015-11-20 - Leah Callahan - Interstellar Bounty - When the Main Man comes for a bounty on Leah, it's up to Supergirl to stop him! *2015-11-21 - The Super-est of Podcasts - A Video Game Podcast with Leah goes off-track with Leah's guests - Supergirl and Asia. Oh and Paris avoids a fiery destruction by meteor, by the way. *2015-11-25 - A Troll Among Us - Leah and Kara encounter some internet trolls with predictable results. *2015-11-27 - Lego My Thermonuclear Bomb - When a Lego factory is set afire under unusual circumstances, Supergirl and Starfire come to the rescue but encounter unusually heavily armed criminals. And Asia needs to learn what are and are not fireworks. *2015-11-30 - The Right Stuff - When Supergirl helps her friend Leah get into the NASA Civilian Astronaut Training Program, the reaction is ... unexpected. *2015-12-01 - Checking In - Superman visits Titans Tower to ask a favor of Nightwing and Supergirl. And probably to check in on Supergirl a little maybe. *2015-12-25 - To All a Good Night - Supergirl, tired from too much work, comes home on Christmas eve. 2016 Logs *2016-01-11 - Boxing a Bully - Leah takes some boxing lessons at her new gym. But when an assistant boxing teacher seems more into showboating and bullying Leah than actually teaching her how to box, Kara is invited to have a round in the ring to knock the unaware bully down a peg. *2016-02-30 - Space Girl Callahan - Leah's mission to the space station finally happens! Interrupted by doom. Sorry, I meant Doom. *2016-04-24 - Hick Dating, Kryptonian Style - Supergirl vs some idiots. Who aren't the hicks in the title. *2016-05-18 - Leah In SPACE! - What are we? Big F'ing Heroes! *2016-07-23 - Octo-Trouble in Gotham - Laura is hanging out picking on muggers in Gotham when a certain eight limbed New Yorker shows up to cause trouble. *2016-10-14 - Two Is Not Enough - Abomination and surprise guest take on Supergirl. The winner? Leah's mother. * 2017 Logs *2017-01-29 - The Art of Muppetry - A Race of Felt-Based Lifeforms called Muppets send a video message from the past. Or Kara and Peter watch the Muppet Show. *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! 2018 Logs 2019 Logs *2019-01-07 - He's not Reilly Peter - Kara spots her boyfriend at Pino's Pizza with blonde hair, or does she? *2019-01-07 - Spiderverse Rumble - It's the Wrecking Crew and the Inheritors against a whole lot of Spiders! And a Kryptonian for good measure. *2019-03-16 - They're Always After Me Gold! - It's a St. Paddy's Day Magical Adventure when Kara, Cassie, and Peter are coerced into helping a leprechaun find his gold. Gallery File:1421186-04.jpg File:nakedkara.jpg File:SupermanBatmanApocalypse2010.jpg File:vlcsnap-2010-09-19-19h35m34s26-300x168.png File:supergirlnakedfights.jpg File:superman_batman_apocalypse_supergirl_naked_arrival.jpg File:Superman_Batman_-008_-_09.jpg File:Apocalypse_1_2.jpg File:ScaredSG1.jpg File:ScaredSG2.jpg File:supergirlheatviz.jpg File:apoc_1.jpg File:ScaredSG4.jpg File:vlcsnap-2010-09-19-19h36m37s124-300x168.png File:ScaredSG3.jpg File:karacalmed.png File:Karaintro.jpg File:FortressSG1.jpg File:FortressSG2.jpg File:Batsupgirl.jpg File:KARAfort.jpg File:tumblr_ljcq6tupEP1qid98mo1_1280.png File:Super-shopping.jpg File:karadressup1.png File:SupergirllDressed.jpg File:karadressup3.png File:karadressup4.png File:1527174-superman_batman_apocalypse.2010.dvdrip.xvid_noir_032369_05_37_56_.jpg File:5l.jpg File:karaamazon.png File:1097578-002_superman_batman_010_rembrandt_dcp.jpg File:animDarkseidsKara.png File:superbat011_18.jpg File:762624-sha_vs_light.jpg File:Super-bad-girl.jpg File:supermanbatman-apocalypse-20100930032050339_640w.jpg File:sb12.jpg File:Karaapoc.jpg File:SorrySG1.jpg File:350345-187703-supergirl.jpg File:L3.jpg File:KaramessesupDS.png File:Super-girl-punch.jpg File:apoc_16.jpg File:11.jpg File:3309_20_large.jpg File:picture007bsm0.jpg File:1886771-tumblr_lnnw40xtsb1qg8i80o1_500.jpg File:Supergirl0306uy7.jpg File:979543-759373_sha_playing_pool_super_super.jpg File:LCAF0I72C.jpg File:SUPERGIRL-Kara3-411x658.jpg File:Supergirl0031kj.jpg File:LCAU63LF4.jpg File:Bulletproof.jpg File:1708335-1708267_1708182_258368_917_supergirl_super_super_super.jpg File:1868306-supergirl8.jpg File:Stargirl-1280-1024.jpg File:Superman_679_-_pan_2.jpg File:Superman_jimmy_olsen_supergirl_yarn_barn.jpg File:supergirlwow.jpg File:Supergirl c by rodel martin by vmiferrari-d4ea70c.jpg Additional Videos Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken